Be Mine
by ItaVi
Summary: Kisah cinta Huang Zitao sang gadis manis dengan seorang pimpinan Mafia terbesar Korea Kris Wu. Kisahnya akan berawal dari sini.. dari yang menyenangkan hingga hal tersakit sekalipun.../KrisTao/ChanBaek/KaiSoo/SuLay/GS/Roma nce/Drama/EXO/B.A.P
1. Chapter 1

Halloo… anyeong saya balik lagi.. mianhe.. bukanya lanjtin Into Your World tapi malah publish fic. Baru.. *ditendang* fic. Ini buat temen yang tiap hari menganiaya aku.. krena aku selalu rebutan SEHUN ma dia,.. liat aja ntar..

LANGSUNG SAJA… KrisTao, ChanBaek, and other..

Happy Reading..

CHAPTER 1: Be Mine

'aku datang Korea'... Sapa gadis manis berusia 19 tahun turun dari pesawat ekonomi yang baru saja ia tumpangi. Gadis manis itu bernama Huang Zitao. Semua akan berawal dari sini.. dari yang biasa saja, menyenangkan, menakjubkan hingga yang menakutkan. Dari senyum, tawa, kebahagian, kesedihan, tangis, bahkan luka yang mungkin saja akan menghampirinya. Gadis itu mengandah keatas, tangan mungilnya terarah keatas seperti sedang mencoba menggenggam sang sumber energi terbesar dibumi.

'Tunggu saja.. aku akan menakhlukanmu..'

hatinya benar-benar optimis dengan semua yang akan terjadi dalam hidup selanjutnya. Gadis itu memakai t-shirt berwarna putih dan celana pendek sebatas paha saja, dipadukan jaket berwarna hitam yang melindungi bagian atas tubuhnya, dengan topi berwarna hitam dan kaos kaki pendek berwarna putih yang senada dengan sepatu sport-nya menjadi pelengkap penampilannya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya diseluruh kawasan penerbangan internasional itu. Kaki jenjangnya terus berjalan keluar dari Incheon airport. Ia melihat seorang pria dengan beberapa pengawalnya sedang berjalan menuju sebuah mobil, tanpa diduga pria menjatuhkan dompetnya dengan tidak sengaja, kemudian ia dan beberapa pengawalnya pergi meninggalkan airport. Tao langsung mengambil dompet itu dan berusaha mengejar mobil mewah itu. Tapi sia-sia, dia tidak bisa mengejar. Hufftt.., Tao menghela nafas pelan.

'Sebaiknya kukembalikan setelah aku menemukan rumah eunhyuk-ahjumma...'

Tao bergegas meninggalkan airport,,. Dengan sebuah taxi yang ia stop beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Tao sampai di alamat ahjumma-nya tinggal. Tapi sayang pemilik rumah itu mengatakan bahwa ahjumma-nya sudah pindah sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Sekarang ia bingung harus kemana. Harusnya eomma angkatnya yang sudah meninggal seminggu lalu itu memberi alamat rumah dengan benar. Tao memutar otaknya keras agar ia tidak tidur jalan malam ini. Dia kembali menatap matahari. Ia menyeringai.

'Jadi ini tantangan pertama untukku.. baik.. kita lihat siapa yang menang diawal..'

Tak selang beberapa menit ia berjalan, ia teringat tentang dompet yang tadi ia temukan. Tao berniat mengembalikan. Ia membuka dompet itu mencari kartu identitas didalamnya. Hanya butuh beberapa detik ia mencari hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kartu nama didalamnya.

'ohh… namanya Kris Wu..'

Tao telah sampai disebuah rumah besar yang ia yakini itu adalah rumah pemilik dompet itu. Lebih tepatnya bukan rumah tapi mansion. Gadis itu hanya tertegun melihat tempat tinggal sebesar itu. Bahkan ia sampai berfikir kalau seluruh penduduk desa yang pernah ditinggalinya beberapa tahun silam disuruh pindah kesini pasti muat. Tao memencet bel pintu gerbang itu dengan pelan, lalu keluarlah seorang yang sepertinya adalah salah satu penjaga rumah itu.

"siapa kau.." tanyanya pada Tao.

"maaf, benar ini adalah rumah Kris Wu..?" angel balik bertanya pada sang penjaga.

"ia benar disini rumah tuan muda Kris Wu.., kau siapa..? aa.. kau salah satu komplotan gadis yang ngaku-ngaku dihamili tuan muda Kris..? sudahlah rencanamu itu tak akan berhasil.. dasar gadis tidak tahu malu.." tuduh penjaga itu pada Tao. Sedangkan Tao ia menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar tuduhan penjaga rumah itu. Tao ingin menyanggah kata-kata penjaga itu tapi sayang sang penjaga tak mengindahkannya.

"aku akui kau memang sangat cantik.., tapi sayang kau itu murahan.." sambung penjaga itu.

"kau sudah selesai bicara,,?" tanya Tao lembut dengan senyum manis dibibirnya. Penjaga itu mengangguk pelan.

"aku bukan murahan.." sambung Tao memijat dahinya kala ia dikatai seperti itu. Tao sudah bersiap memarahi penjaga itu tapi dia berusaha mengendalikan emosi. "dengar ya.. pertama akan kuberitahu padamu siapa aku. aku ini gadis baik-baik, kau tahu aku baru pindah dari Cina.. kedua aku datang kemari hanya ingin mengembalikan dompet milik tuan muda-mu itu.. yang terjatuh di Incheon Airport.. itu dompetnya.. dan terimakasih.." kata Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memberikan dompet itu kepada sang penjaga dan pergi meninggalkan mansion itu.

Dijalan Tao masih kesal dengan penjaga tadi. Bibirnya masih menggerutukan kalimat-kalimat yang sama sekali tidak jelas keluar dari mulutnya. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi dia diperhatikan banyak orang. Salah satu dari mereka berjalan menghampiri Tao. Gadis yang menghampiri Tao itu terlihat sangat manis dan anggun.

"kau kenapa..?" tanya seseorang yang menghampiri Tao. Tao memandang orang itu curiga.

"tenang saja.. aku orang baik.. namaku Byun Baekhyun.. kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun.." kenalnya pada Tao dengan mengulurkan tangannya tulus.

"Huang Zitao.. panggil saja Tao..!" balas Tao pelan. Wajarlah jika Tao masih ragu dengan gadis bernama Baekhyun.. Tao kan baru pindah kekota ini. Apa salahnya berjaga-jaga.

"kau bukan orang Korea..?" Baekhyun memandang Tao dari atas sampai bawah.

"ia.. aku baru pindah dari Cina.." jawab Tao sekenanya.

"lalu kau mau kemana.. apa kau sudah memiliki tujuan setelah ini..?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"aku tidak tahu mau kemana..!" keluh Tao menunundukkan kepalanya.

"bagaimana jika kau tinggal bersamaku..! lagipula aku juga hanya sendirian dirumah.. kau bisa tinggal dirumahku sampai kau menemukan rumah ahjumma-mu.." tawar Baekhyun tulus. Sebenarnya Tao ingin menolak tapi jika ia menolak, Tao mau tidur dimana. Ia tidak mau tidur dijalan. Lagipula Tao juga paling takut dengan gelap. Belum lagi bagaimana jika ada preman tidak bertanggung jawab.. Pasti ia akan dikejar-kejar meski ia sudah berlari secepat yang ia bisa.. lalu tertangkap, kemudian Tao diperkosa, dibunuh, lalu dimutilasi, dan kemudian bagian-bagian tubuhnya dibuang ditempat yang berbeda. Memikirkannya saja membuat Tao bergidik ngeri. Berlebihan..

"baiklah.." Tao mengangguk dan itu sangat direspon antusias oleh Baekhyun.

"ok.. ayo kerumahku.." katanya sambil menarik Tao semangat.

Di Mansion utama Wu. Sepertinya terlihat tenang sekali. Sang perwaris tunggalpun telah kembali ke istana mewahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris Wu. Sang pewaris tunggal Exo Corp. perusahan terbesar pertama di Korea bahkan menempati perusahaan terbesar di Asia. Perusahaan yang memiliki puluhan cabang di Korea, belum lagi ratusan cabangnya di luar negeri,. Pasti membuat siapa saja pusing jika disuruh mengurusi perusahaan itu sendirian. Tapi sepertinya tuan muda ini hanya biasa saja, mengendalikan cabang perusahaan yang begitu membeludak. Dan satu lagi bisnis yang ia kerjakan dikota ini. Tidak ada -kecuali sahabat dan orang-orang kepercayaannya- yang tahu dibalik kekayaan yang melimpah, wajah tampan, otak yang bisa dibilang genius itu adalah pimpinan mafia terbesar dikota ini bahkan didunia. Sifat angkuh, kaku, keras kepala, dan tatapan tajam yang selalu terpancar di onyx hitamnya membuat semua gadis selalu terhipnotis kedalamnya.

Laki-laki yang berusia 21 tahun itu bahkan tidak akan melepaskan siapa saja yang berani menantangnya… salah satunya adalah Kim Jong In atau biasa di panggil dengan Kai, musuh besarnya dalam segala hal. Saat ini Kris sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan santai. Sepertinya ia sedang memainkan handphone mewah yang dipegangnya. Dia menyeringai. Tak lama pintu ruangan kerjanya terbuka. Chen, orang kepercayaan Kris memasuki ruang kerja yang bisa dibilang sangat luas.

"maaf tuan muda.. saya hanya ingin melaporkan bahwa penyerangan di markas selatan sudah berhasil ditangani.." Kris masih duduk dengan senyum seringai angkuh yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"aku sudah mengetahuinya.. kau boleh kembali Chen.." sang asisten setia itupun mengundurkan diri dari hadapan sang tuan muda yang angkuh. Saat Chen akan menutup pintu ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ia kembali menghadap Kris.

"emm.. maaf, saya melupakan sesuatu.." Kris mengerutkan sebelah alisnya.

"hn..?" tanya Kris singkat.

"tadi siang ada seorang gadis yang mencari tuan muda.. dia bilang ia ingin mengembalikan dompet tuan muda yang terjatuh saat tuan muda berada di Incheon Airport tadi siang.. lalu gadis itu langsung pergi.. benarkah ini dompet anda.." jelas Chen meyodorkan sebuah dompet mewah berwarna hitam.

"dompet..?" Chen mengangguk. Kris memperhatikan dompet yang sekarang tengah dipegang asistennya itu. Ah.. kenapa ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dompetnya terjatuh saat di Airport tadi siang. Padahal isi dompetnya itu bisa dibilang banyak sekali uangnya. Walau tidak ada sesuatu yang penting di dalam dompet itu tapi tetap saja itu banyak uangnya. Dan yang membuat Kris heran lagi di zaman sekarang masih saja ada orang yang mengembalikan sebuah dompet dengan banyak uang didalamnya hingga kepemiliknya. Kris jadi ingin tahu siapa gadis itu. Apa maksud gadis itu mengembalikan dompetnya.. apa gadis itu hanya ingin mencari perhatian seorang Kris Wu. Beberapa pertanyaan muncul diotak genius Kris.

"seperti apa gadis itu.." Kris menatap agak penasaran pada Chen.

"penjaga bilang gadis itu lumayan cantik.., gadis itu baru saja pindah dari Cina.." hanya itulah gambaran yang Chen berikan pada Kris. 'Cina..? hufftt,.. aku penasaran..' batin Kris dengan seringaian tipis yang hampir tak terlihat.

"permisi.." Chen berbalik meninggalkan Kris, belum Chen mencapai pintu Kris kembali memanggilnya.

"Chen.. jangan memanggilku seformal itu saat kita sedang berdua.." ucapan Kris terdengar begitu tulus ditelinga Chen saat ini.

"ia.. Kris.." balas Chen tersenyum meninggalkan Kris.

Esoknya. Saat pagi datang, cuaca lumayan cerah hingga begitu membuat Tao sangat tertarik untuk keluar melihat sang Matahari. Posisinya sekarang berada dibalkon kamar rumah Baekhyun. Rumah ini memang bukan rumah yang besar tapi terasa sangat nyaman. Entah kenapa sejak dulu Tao sangat menyukai matahari. Dulu ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa matahari diatas sana itu adalah bintang yang akan menyinari harimu, jadikan ia sebagai lawan dan kawan untukmu, tapi entahlah Tao lupa siapa yang mengatakan hal itu. Tao sedang memperhatikan sang matahari yang tertutup oleh awan hari ini.

"hei.. ayolah keluar.. jangan kau katakan kau takut karena aku menang ya.." gumam Tao pada sang Matahari. Tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun menghampiri Tao dengan dua cangkir coklat hangat ditangannya. Baekhyun heran ada apa dengan Tao yang berbicara sendiri.

"jangan berbicara seolah matahari itu bisa menjawabmu.." sahut Baekyun menyeruput coklat hangatnya dan mengulurkan coklat satunya lagi pada Tao.

"gomawo.." ucap Tao menerima coklat hangatnya. Tao hanya menanggapi sahutan Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"oh ya.. kenapa kau pindah ke Korea,..?" gumam Baekhyun pada Tao. Tao menatap Baekhyun lembut.

"emm.. tadinya aku ingin pergi kerumah eunhyuk-ahjumma tapi.. sepertinya ia sudah pindah.. maka dari itu aku tidak tahu harus kemana.. dan aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau mau menolongku.." balasnya pada Baekhyun.

" tidak apa.. aku senang bisa menolongmu.. dan kita bisa jadi temankan..?" jawab Baekhyun.

"tentu saja.. oh ya.. mulai besok aku akan coba untuk bekerja.. apa kau tahu dimana aku bisa bekerja.. setidaknya untuk lulusan High School.." tanya Tao semangat.

"aku akan membantumu,.." balas Baekhyun antusias.

"sekarang bagaimana jika kita lari pagi.. pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.. anggap saja ini adalah waktumu untuk jalan-jalan di Korea.." ajak Baekhyun. Jangan tanya soal Tao.. sudah pasti ia akan setuju dengan Baekhyun. Mereka menuju kesebuah taman paling luas di Korea.

Tapi ternyata pagi itu bukan hanya Tao juga Baekhyun saja yang lari pagi ditaman terbesar kota itu. Kris Wu, Park Chanyeol, Chen, dan Oh Sehun mereka juga sama-sama sedang Jogging disana menikmati indahnya pagi. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang tentang hal paling membosankan didunia ini. Apalagi kalau bukan pekerjaan…

"hei.. Park Chanyeol.. bukankah itu gadis simpananmu, Byun Baekhyun..?" kata Sehun pada Chanyeol yang sedang berlari didepanya bersama Kris. Chanyeol menoleh pada arah yang dilihat Sehun. Dilihatnya Baekhyun sedang berlari bersama seorang gadis yang sebelumnya tidak pernah Chanyeol lihatnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Tao.

"benar.. dengan siapa dia..?" sahut Chen membenarkan. Mereka mulai berhenti dari acara lari pagi itu. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada dua orang gadis, yang tidak menyadari bahwa kedua dagis itu sedang mendekat kearah pemuda-pemuda itu.

"manis.." gumam Kris memperhatikan gadis disamping Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kris dengan memasang wajah curiga.

"siapa yang kau bilang manis.. kau berniat mengambil Baekhyun dariku..?" sahut Chanyeol pada Kris yang masih menatap kearah Baekhyun dan Tao yang terlihat lelah karena lari paginya, tentu saja Tao kan jarang lari pagi.. wajar jika ia merasa lelah saat ia berlari lebih lama.

"aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan simpananmu itu, Park Chanyeol.." balas Kris datar dengan seringaian khas dibibirnya. Dan bagi Chanyeol itu terlihat menakutkan. Baekhyun dan Tao semakin dekat dengan mereka. Tapi Tao dan Baekhyun masih bercanda dan tidak menyadari jika mereka sedang diperhatikan. Lalu mereka berhenti ketika mereka menabrak beberapa orang dihadapanya.

"aw.. " teriak Baekhyun dan dan Tao bersamaan ketika mereka sama-sama terjatuh ketanah akibat menabrak sesuatu didepan mereka.

"makanya.. perhatikan jalan yang kalian lewati..!" teriak Chanyeol pada Tao dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa mengenal suara itupun langsung mengandahkan wajahnya keatas. Dan benar saja.. ia melihat Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Baginya Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling ia benci dalam hidupnya. Tapi sayang.. hatinya memilih Chanyeol. Mungkin itu sebabnya Baekhyun tidak pernah menolak Chanyeol yang selalu berkeliaran dalam dihidupnya meski Chanyeol sudah memiliki tunangan sekalipun.

"wah-wah.. lihat siapa ini.. manis sekali.. bahkan dia lebih manis dibandingkan Luhan.." ucap Sehun kearah Tao yang masih terduduk memperhatikan mereka. Baekhyun melihat kearah Tao agak khawatir.

"kau tak apa Tao..?" tanyanya pada Tao mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya padanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol dia merasa terhina karena diabaikan Baekhyun.

"ia.. tak apa.." gumam Tao pelan pada Baekhyun yang menolongnya.

"mianhe.. karena kami menabrak kalian.." ucap Baekhyun menarik tangan kiri Tao meninggalkan mereka. Tapi sayang tangan kanan Tao malah ditahan Chanyeol.

"apa kau fikir kau bisa mengabaikan aku.. nona Byun.." sinis Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sekarang kembali menatap mereka. Lebih tepatnya menatap Chanyeol.

"kenapa tidak.. lepaskan tangan Tao atau aku berteriak.." ancam Baekhyun makin kesal. Chanyeol makin geram. Dan Tao yang berada ditengah-tangah mereka hanya memandang mereka bingung. Tapi satu yang Tao yakini bahwa mereka saling mengenal.

"coba saja jika kau bisa,.." balas Chanyeol sarkastik. Tepat saat Baekhyun ingin berteriak Chanyeol langsung melepaskan tangan Tao, dan beralih membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan dengan tangannya. Lalu Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangan Baekhyun dari tangan Tao. Tao makin panik saat Baekhyun diseret paksa oleh Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tao hampir saja berlari mengejar mereka jika saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Kris.

"mau kemana.. tidak seharusnya kau mencampuri urusan seseorang yang sedang bermasalah dengan kekasihnya.." gumam Kris tepat didepan telinga Tao. Dan hal itu membuat Tao agak merinding. Jadi mereka sepasang kekasih. Tapi tetap sajakan Baekhyun terlihat sangat dipaksa.

"t..t..tapi..-" jawab Tao agak takut.

"benar.. akan lebih baik jika kau tidak ikut campur.. Chanyeol itu kalau sudah marah berbahaya loh.. dia bisa membunuhmu,." sahut Sehun menakut-nakuti Tao, dan sepertinya itu berhasil.. Tao terlihat sangat takut sekarang. Raut takut Tao itu membuat Kris menyadari sesuatu.. 'gadis ini masih sangat polos..' batin Kris dengan seringaiannya.

"lalu gadis ini bagaimana tuan muda..?" akhirnya Chen angkat bicara setelah sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"sayangkan kalau gadis semanis dia ditinggal disini.." sahut Sehun kembali menatap kearah Tao dengan tatapan seakan ingin memangsa. Tao meresa semakin takut saja dengan semua orang didepannya. Ia ingin lari tapi ia merasa tangannya dicengkram kencang oleh Kris yang tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya.

"kau mau pulang atau mau kemana Sehun..?" pertanyaan Kris pada Sehun lebih terdengar seperti sebuah usiran pada Sehun. Sekaligus tatapan Kris yang seolah berkata 'segera pergi dari sini..'.

"baik.. baik.. aku pulang.." jawab Sehun langsung pulang dengan tampang kesal. Kris kembali menyeringai melihat Sehun pergi. Tao menelan ludahnya takut. Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Rasanya Tao ingin menenggelam diri kedalam tanah saja. Ditatap oleh Kris dengan sangat intens dari atas kebawah membuatnya benar-benar takut dan gugup. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Tao.

"bagaimana.. kalau kita bersenang-senang sebentar.." bisik Kris ditelingan Tao. Kris menarik tangan Tao pergi dari taman itu. Walaupun Tao itu sangat polos tapi ia thu benar apa yang dimaksud oleh Kris. Dan seperti biasa Chen mengikuti tuan mudanya dari belakang. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Tuan mudanya bersama seorang gadis. Perlu digaris bawahi.. seorang GADIS. Perlu diketahui tuan mudanya tidak pernah sekalipun membawa seorang gadis ke mansionnya. Kalaupun ia ingin bersenang-senang dengan seorang gadis dia selalu membawanya kehotel atau entahlah dimana.. yang pasti bukan dimansion Wu.

'tuhan tolong aku..' pinta Tao pada sang pencipta. Dia aku tidak mau jika diapa-apakan oleh orang dihadapannya ini.. ia masih belum siap jika harus kehilangan hal paling berharga dalam hidupnya atau ia harus kehilangan nyawanya diusia sembelas tahun..

TBC

…. PLEASE,… REVIEW YA… KUMOHON…


	2. Chapter 2

Halo.. hola.. hala.. aku rindu kalian.. aku sedang malas ngelanjutin Into Your World.. abis reviewnya makin dikit..ya udah aku lanjutin Be mine aja.. maaf kemarin banyak typo.. abis belom di edit sih udah langsung diupdate.

Ok. Langsung aja..

EXO/KrisTao/Chanbaek/KaiSoo

Rated T+ (masih aman kok..)

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Be Mine..

.

.

.

Terdengar bentakan keras dari salah satu kamar di Mansion Park. Sementara yang dibentak hanya menggaruk lehernya bosan. Ia.. Park Chanyeol sudah mulai bosan dengan ceramah Byun Baekhyun, kekasih gelapnya. Sementara Baekhyun masih berteriak-teriak tidak jelas minta kembali ketempat tadi karena ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Tao, gadis yang baru kemarin ia kenal. Chanyeol heran kenapa Baekhyun sebegitu khawatirnya dengan gadis bernama Tao itu. Ada hubungan apa mereka.. Chnayeol jadi merasa terabaikan.

"Cukup Baekhyun.." Chanyeol geram mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang tidak kunjung berhenti sejak tadi. Baekhyun langsung diam mendengar bentakan Chanyeol. Dan ekspresi takut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ingin tertawa keras tapi ia tahan.

"jadi kau akan mengantarku kesana lagi.." balas Baekhyun hati-hati. Chanyeol menyeringai. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun berfikir tidak-tidak. Pasti Chanyeol akan macam-macam lagi. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya perlahan.

"aku akan mengantarmu asal…." Ucapan Chanyeol menggantung. Ia menarik kepala Baekhyun mendekat kembali kearah wajahnya. 'dasar.. orang menyebalkan..' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

"a.. apa..?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"asal.. kita 'bermain' sebentar.." jawab Chanyeol membuat rona merah dipipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu benar maksud Chanyeol tentang kata 'bermain sebentar' itu. Baekhyun diam. Tubuhnya serasa tidak bisa bergerak menuruti otaknya. Dan Chanyeol..? jangan tanya.. sudah pasti dia sangat bangga membuat Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah begitu.

"tidak lama Baekkie.. minimal satu sampai dua jam.. hn..?" godanya lagi pada Baekhyun.

Rasanya telinga Baekhyun semakin panas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar ketika salah satu tangan Chanyeol bergerak kearah pinggulnya dan menarik tubuhnya untuk semakin merapat pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih tidak bisa bergerak dan menuruti semua perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Chanyeol menyeringai. Segala sesuatu yang ada pada diri Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol merasa candu. Iya.. meski ia sudah merasakan tubuh Baekhyun berkali-kali. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa kecanduan dengan Baekhyun. Kepalanya serasa ingin pecah jika tidak bertemu dengan Baekhyun dalam jangka waktu lebih lama dari biasanya. Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun masih sedikit bergetar. Sebersit rasa bersalah terlintas dalam hatinya. Tidak seharusnya ia berhubungan orang sudah memiliki pasangan. Setiap kali ia melakukan hal yang sama, ketika itu pula ia merasa seperti wanita-wanita penghibur diluar sana yang merelakan diri untuk uang. Tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa berbangga hati karena selama ini ia tidak pernah meminta sepeser uangpun pada Chanyeol, karena baginya jika ia meminta imbalan maka Chanyeol juga pasti akan menganggapnya rendah dan sama seperti wanita-wanita murahan itu. Lagi pula percuma jika ia pergi dari Chanyeol, karena pasti Chanyeol selalu menemukannya. Ia sadar semua ini salah.. tapi tubuhnya menerima apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Jadi jangan salahkan Baekhyun jika ia juga akan menikmati semua perlakuan Chanyeol pada dirinya. Airmatanya menetes dari pelupuk mata. Chanyeol yang tak sadar dengan Baekhyun yang menangis. Ia masih meneruskan perbuatannya, hingga suara desahan kecil Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin gelap mata. Dan selanjutnya… ruangan itu dipenuhi suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari dua anak manusia yang sedang bergelut dengan kesenangan sesaat dunia.. dan biarkan untuk saat ini Baekhyun mematikan logikanya untuk berfikir..

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Tao masih berada didalam mobil mewah milik Kris, Tao satu tempat duduk dengan Kris, dan Chen berada didepan mereka tepatnya berhadapan dengan Kris. Seperti tujuan awal mereka yaitu ke Mansion Wu. Otaknya terus berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk ia kabur dari Kris. Sedangkan Kris terlihat tenang sekali, ia terlihat masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas perusahaan yang sedang ia baca. Dan sepertinya otak Tao sedang tidak mau bekerja. Chen sejak tadi yang berada didepan Tao, diam-diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tao yang ia yakini sejak tadi Tao sedang bingung mencari akal untuk keluar. Tidak ambil pusing Chen mengambil majalah didepannya dan mulai membacanya.

"em.. bisakah kau melepaskan aku.. kumohon.." pintanya pada Kris. Tapi Kris hanya diam tanpa menanggapi permintaan Tao, melirik Tao saja tidak. Tao frustasi dengan nasibnya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan seperti orang yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"baiklah.. sekarang.. apa.. maumu..?" tanya Tao agak takut bahkan sangking takutnya ia mengucapkan pertanyaannya perkata. Kris melirik Tao dengan ujung matanya. Kris heran kenapa gadis dihadapannya ini selalu terlihat takut dengan Kris, padahal biasanya gadis yang ia bawa akan terlihat sangat senang bersamanya.

"siapa namamu..?" Kris mengabaikan pertanyaan Tao. Tao terlihat kesal dengan Kris tapi ia menahannya karena ia masih takut dengan Kris.

"Tao.. Huang Zitao.." jawabnya singkat.

"panda..?" gumam Kris pada Tao. Sepertinya Kris berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"panda..? dimana pandanya.. bisakah.. kita berhenti sebentar..!" suara Tao terdengar sangat antusias ditelinga Kris.

"panda itu ada didepanku.. dan dia sedang bicara denganku.." Tao menyerngitkan alisnya.. apa maksud Kris dengan 'panda itu depanku.. dan dia sedang bicara denganku..' jadi maksudnya panda itu Tao. Ia, Tao tahu jika banyak yang bilang dirinya mirip dengan panda tapi bukan berarti dia panda bukan.. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kris tersenyum tipis. 'sangat cantik..' batin Kris melihat wajah lucu Tao. Huffftt.. Tao menghela nafas, sepertinya ia ditakdirkan untuk selalu mengalah pada Kris.

"boleh aku bertanya siapa namamu..?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Kris.. Kris Wu.." suara terdengar tegas ditelinga Tao. Tao manggut-manggut mengerti. Tapi tunggu.. bukankah itu nama dari pemilik dompet yang kemarin ia kembalikan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya didepan Kris. Dan Wow.. Kris terkekeh, itu membuat Chen yang sedari tadi focus membaca majalah beralih menatap Kris yang terkekeh. Baginya Kris tertawa itu adalah suatu kejadian yang langka, meski tawa Kris hanya sebuah kekehan kecil, tetap sajakan Kris terlihat begitu menikmati pertemuannya dengan gadis bernama Tao didepannya. Tao masih berfikir benarkah dihadapanya ini Kris Wu.. yang kemarin ia temukan dompetnya. Tapi jika benar dia adalah Kris Wu yang ia temukan dompetnya kemarin.. itu artinya dia akan bertemu dengan penjaga yang kemarin menghinanya. Berarti ia akan bisa bertemu dengan penjaga yang kemarin,.. ah ini kesempatanya untuk balik memarahi penjaga yang kemarin.

"jadi kau orang pemilik dompet itu..?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Tao. Jangankan Kris, Chen pun langsung menoleh menatap Tao.

"kau gadis itu..?" sahut Chen.

"ia,., aku yang kemarin menemukan dompet itu.. harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku.." tuntut Tao pada Kris. Kris terkekeh lagi. Tao menatap Kris heran, kenapa sejak tadi Kris terus saja menertawakannya. Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang lucu hingga Kris terkekeh terus sejak tadi.

"kau tahu aku tidak pernah mengucapkan kata itu sebelumnya.., tapi kau tenang saja.. sebagai gantinya aku akan membalas perbuatanmu.." gumam Kris yang masih terkekeh.

"baiklah.. izinkan aku memarahi penjaga rumahmu..!" pinta Tao. Dan sekali lagi.. Kris benar-benar berfikir bahwa gadis yang berada dihadapannya benar-benar sangat polos. Lalu memberi anggukan kecil pada Tao bertanda ia setuju dengan permintaannya.

.

.

Mereka tiba di Mansion Wu. Tao turun dari dalam mobil. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh tempat itu. Baginya Mansion ini terlalu luas. Dan.. ah.. itu dia orang yang sedang ia cari.. ia ingin segera memarahi penjaga rumah yang kemarin menghina dirinya seenak jidat. Tepat saat Tao akan berjalan menghampiri penjaga itu.., tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Kris untuk masuk kedalam Mansion. Tanpa bertanya apapun ia menuruti Kris. Ketika pintu Mansion terbuka, terlihat puluhan orang sedang menunduk menghormatinya. Tao menatap mereka kagum.

"kau bilang kau mengizinkan aku memarahi penjaga rumahmu.." ucap Tao yang masih ditarik oleh Kris. Tao heran kenapa orang yang berada didepannya ini suka sekali menariknya.

"dikamarku.." balas Kris singkat. Tao mencerna suara yang keluar dari mulut Kris.

"aku akan menyuruh orang untuk membawanya kekamarku.. tapi setelah itu.. kita lakukan tujuan awalku membawamu kemari.." sambung Kris yang tak memperdulikan wajah bertanya Tao.

"t..ttunggu.. kau benar-benar ingin memperkosaku.. kumohon jangan lakukan itu padaku.. aku belum pernah lakukan itu sebelumnya.. kumohon.." mohon Tao pada Kris. Kris masih tak bergeming ia membuka pintu kamar pribadinya dan langsung membanting Tao kearah ranjang berukuran king size didepannya. Dan tak ayal membuat Tao terjatuh diatas ranjang. Kris melepaskan jaket hitamnya dan membuangnya kearah ranjang yang Tao tempati. Tao memerah melihat tubuh bidang Kris meski tubuh Kris masih tertutup kaos tipis. Kris menyeringai melihat Tao memerah.

"jadi ini pertama kalinya untukmu.. berapa usiamu.. hn..?" goda Kris lagi.

"sembilan belas.. memang kenapa kalau ini pertama untukku.. setidaknya aku akan melakukannya pertama kali dengan orang yang kucintai.." balas Tao kesal.

"ia.. ia.. ia.. dasar anak-anak.." ejek Kris. Kris berjalan menuju kearah kamar mandinya.

"tunggu disitu.. jangan mencoba kabur.. sebentar lagi penjaga yang kau maksud akan datang.. kau bisa memarahinya sepuas hatimu.." sambung Kris menutup pintu kamar mandi. Percuma kalaupun penjaga itu datang mood-nya untuk memarahi sang penjaga sudah hilang entah kemana. Ia terlalu shock.. ternyata Kris masih belum mau melepaskanya. Tidak sampai tiga menit pintu kamar terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang penjaga masuk kedalam kamar pribadi Kris. Penjaga itu terlihat terkejut dengan gadis yang kemarin ia marahi berada didalam kamar sang majikan.

"hei.. apa yang kau lakukan disini.." tanyanya dengan nada terkejut pada Tao. Sedangkan Tao menatap penjaga itu biasa saja. Sepertinya mood-nya benar-benar hilang. Tao masih menatap penjaga itu diam.

"hei.. katakan sesuatu padaku.. apa tuan muda berada disini.." desak penjaga itu pada Tao. Namun Tao masih tetap terdiam mendengar ucapan dari sang penjaga rumah. Sekali lagi ia memaksa otaknya berfikir keras untuk keluar dari Mansion ini. Harusnya ia tadi meminta Kris melepaskannya, bukanya malah meminta izin untuk memarahi penjaga Mansion ini. Tao memukul-mukul kepalanya berkali-kali untuk menyesali kebodohannya. Hahh… dasar panda bodoh.. sepuluh menit berjalan, penjaga itu masih mendesak Tao untuk berbicara, tapi sayang Tao masih belum mau berbicara apapun. Hingga akhirnya Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah dengan celana pendek tanpa atasan, singkatnya telanjang dada. Tao benar-benar ingin lari sekarang. Tao berlari meninggalkan Kris dan penjaga itu menuju pintu keluar. Tapi sayangnya Tao lupa dimana pintu keluar dari Mansion ini. 'Ah.. itu pasti pintu keluarnya..' batin Tao menuju pintu tersebut. Tapi ternyata itu bukan pintu keluar melainkan pintu menuju kolam renang. Ketika Tao ingin kembali ternyata Kris sudah berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebenarnya Tao bisa saja melewati jalan kecil ditengah kolam yang luas itu. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah.. Tao takut dengan kolam, sungai dan juga laut.. Tao mencoba memberanikan diri berjalan ditengah kolam dengan perasaan was-was. Tapi karena sangat takut akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk berbalik kepinggir kolam lagi, tepat saat Tao kembali lagi dipinggir kolam Kris tiba-tiba saja berada di belakangnya, hal itu membuat Tao kaget hingga akhirnya Tao terjatuh kedalam kolam.

"kyaaa.. to..long…" teriak Tao minta tolong. Tapi Kris berfikir mungkin itu hanya akal-akalan Tao untuk kabur. Hingga Tao sudah tidak lagi minta tolong.

"hei.. kau benar-benar tenggelam.." gumam Kris entah pada siapa. Setelah memastikan Tao tak menjawab. Kris langsung melompat kekolam renang, ia menarik Tao kepinggir kolam. Lalu menidurkan Tao dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Tao. Namun Tao tak kunjung bangun. Kris menekan dada Tao lalu mencium bibir lembut Tao untuk memberi nafas buatan.

"ukhuk..ukhuk.." semua air yang tadi masuk kedalam tubuh Tao akhirnya keluar lagi. Kris menghela nafas lega.

"kau tak apa.." tanya Kris khawatir. Tao mengangguk lemah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas ia sudah tidak bisa bangun lagi. Kesadaran Tao mulai mengabur hingga akhirnya Tao kembali pingsan. Kris kembali mengangkat tubuh ringan Tao menuju kamar pribadinya. Kemudian ia menelfon dokter pribadinya untuk segera datang ke Mansion. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga dokter itu datang.

"bagaimana keadaannya dokter jung..?" tanya Kris yang sedang mengawasi dokter pribadinya memeriksa keadaan Tao.

"dia tidak apa tuan muda.., tapi apa sebelumnya ia mengalami ketakutan berlebih pada air, kolam, sungai atau yang lain, mungkin..?" jawab dokter jung balik bertanya pada Kris. Kris bingung harus jawab apa karena ia tak tahu apapun tentang Tao. Chen yang berada disamping Kris pun hanya diam.

"ya sudah.. cepat ganti pakaiannya agar ia tidak masuk angin.. dan dia dalam pengaruh obat tidur.. jadi ia akan tertidur hingga nanti sore atau nanti malam bahkan hingga besok pagi.. kalau begitu saya permisi tuan muda.." dokter itu meninggalkan Kris. Kris masih terdiam.

"saya akan menyuruh pelayan menggantikan pakaiannya.." inisiatif Chen. Namun sepertinya itu tidak diingindahkan oleh Kris.

"biar aku sendiri saja.." Chen mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan Kris. Chen meniggalkan Kris dan Tao berdua.

Kris menatap Tao lembut. Wajah Tao mengigatkannya pada seseorang, tapi Kris lupa siapa dia. Ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Tao. Tangan Kris bergerak kearah wajah Tao. Perlahan tapi pasti jarinya menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah manis Tao. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang wajah Tao terlihat begitu teduh saat tertidur. Kris menurunkan jarinya hingga bibir Tao. Ia teringat saat bagaimana ia memberi nafas buatan pada Tao dan itu sungguh manis. Kris menurunkan tangannya kekancing kemeja Tao, Kris mulai gugup ketika baru mencapai kancing ketiga kemeja Tao. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Berkali-kali ia tidur dengan seorang wanita bahkan seorang gadis yang masih suci seperti Tao. tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa gugup seperti ini, bahkan ia hanya baru membuka tiga kancing dari kemeja Tao. Kris menghela nafas frustasi. Cukup ia menyerah biar pelayannya saja yang mengganti pakaian Tao. Ia takut jika nanti ia teruskan maka ia tidak akan bisa menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menyentuh Tao. Ia keluar dari kamarnya. Lalu menyuruh salah satu pelayannya untuk mengganti pakaian Tao yang basah. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga pakaian basah Tao terganti dengan pakaian kering milik Kris karena Kris sama sekali tak memiliki pakain perempuan di Mansionnya. Kris mendudukan dirinya disalah satu sofa besar di Mansionnya. Ia kembali menghela nafas kasar.

'kau benar-benar membuatku hampir gila Huang Zitao..' teriak hati Kris. Chen menghampiri Kris yang tengah duduk sendirian disofa.

"apa dia membuatmu kualahan tuan muda..?" sindir Chen.

"menurutmu.." tanya Kris balik. Chen tersenyum.

"aku ingin kau selidiki semua tentang gadis itu.. apapun itu dan sekecil apapun itu.." perintah Kris tegas.

"ia.. baik tuan muda Kris Wu.." Chen masih tersenyum sekaligus sedang menggoda Kris.

"jangan mulai lagi Chen.." gerutu Kris. Tapi Chen masih saja tertawa.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain yang tak kalah mewah dengan Mansion Wu. Terlihat seorang pemuda tertidur dengan seorang wanita dengan kurang nyaman diranjang miliknya.. seperti sedang bermimpi buruk.. Dan itu membuat sang kekasih yang berada disebelahnya menjadi terganggu hingga akhirnya terbangun dan berusaha membangunkan si pemuda dengan lembut.

"Kai.. bangun.. Kai.." hingga panggilan itu terus terjadi berulang-ulang sampai pemuda itu terbangun.

"kau tak apa..?" tanyanya lembut. Pemuda bernama Kai itu terbangun dengan nada terengah. Ia menatap kekasihnya lelah. ia.. Kim Jong In.. atau lebih sering disapa Kai musuh besar Kris Wu sedang bermimpi buruk.

"kau bermimpi buruk..?" tanya Do Kyungsoo, sang kekasih.

"aku melihat Tao terjatuh kedalam sebuah kolam.." Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya sendu.

"Tao..? adikmu itu..?" Kyungsoo memastikan pendengarannya. Ia Huang Zitao yang saat ini sedang berada bersama Kris Wu adalah adik kandung dari Kim Jong In.. musuh besarnya sendiri. Hanya saja Kris belum tahu jika gadis yang hampir membuatnya gila itu adalah adik dari rivalnya. Dan Tao pun tidak tahu kalau dia masih memiliki seorang kakak.

"aku khawatir padanya Kyungsoo.. dia tidak bisa berenang.. jangankan berenang.. melihat kolam saja dia pasti akan lari.." keluh Kai memeluk Kyungsoo.

"bukankah pengawalmu selalu mengawasinya.. aku yakin Tao baik-baik saja.." tenang Kyungsoo.

"tapi aku yakin terjadi sesuatu padanya.." elak Kai.

Tok.. tok.. tok.. seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar meraka. Kemudian orang itu masuk kedalam kamar Kai setelah sebelumnya Kai menyuruhnya masuk. Dan benar saja itu adalah salah satu pelayannya.

"maafkan saya karena sudah mengganggu tuan muda Kai.." ucapnya menunduk sopan.

""ada apa tuan Lee.." tanya Kai to the point.

"sebelumnya saya minta maaf.. kami kehilangan jejak nona Tao kemarin siang beberapa saat setibanya ia dibandara Incheon.. kami berusaha mencarinya hingga saat ini.. tapi kami belum bisa menemukannya.." katanya lesu.

"apa maksudmu kau kehilangan jejak Tao..?" bentak Kai marah.

"maafkan kami tuan muda.., tapi dari informasi yang kami dapatkan.. kemarin ia sempat mendatangi Mansion tuan muda Kris Wu.. dari yang kami tahu.. ia mengembalikan sebuah dompet.." kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan oleh pelayannya itu membuat Kai melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya Tao mendatangi rumah musuh besarnya. Meski itu semua bukan salah Tao. Tapi tetap sajakan.. Kris Wu dan Kim Jong In itu** bermusuhan**.

"apa Kris tahu kalau Tao adikku..?" tanya Kai berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"sepertinya belum tuan muda.. karena nona Tao sendiri langsung meninggalkan Mansion setelah memberikan dompet itu pada penjaga rumah.. setelah itu nona Tao berlari meninggalkan Mansion dan saat itulah kami kehilangannya.." balas pelayan itu.

"syukurlah.." Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Kris belum siapa Tao.

"cari tahu dimana Tao saat ini.. aku tidak mau tahu.. Tao harus ketemu hari ini juga.." suruh Kai tegas pada pelayannya itu.

"baik.." ucapnya meninggalkan kamar Kai.

Kai berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Kalau saja dari awal Kai membawa Tao kembali kerumah ini pasti kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi jika ia membawa Tao kemari maka resikonya akan bertambah lagi. Akan lebih baik Tao tidak tahu apapun tentang keluarga kandungnya daripada ia menjadi incaran musuh-musuh besarnya untuk menjatuh Kai. Belasan tahun ia menyembunyikan identitas Tao dari publik tapi sepertinya ia harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terungkapnya itu semua. Dan bisa dipastikan Kris tidak akan tinggal diam jika mengetahui bahwa Kai memiliki seorang adik. Bisa sajakan Kris menculik Tao, dan menjadikan Tao sebagai kartu AS untuk mengalah Kai.

"jika sampai Kris tahu Tao adikku.. dan Kris mencoba menyakitinya akan kupastikan ia terima akibatnya.." gumam Kai entah pada siapa. Dan itu terlihat menakutkan bagi Kyungsoo.

.

.

TBC….

Aku berharap Review kalian makin banyakk.. please..


	3. Chapter 3

**EXO/B.A.P/KrisTao/ChanBaek/KaiSoo/Sulay and other**

**Rated T+**

**Trimakasih sudah mereview, favorite ataupun menfollow.. sekali lagi terima kasih.. aku mencintai kalian.. soal kenapa belum ada HunHan otaknya author masih agak nggak belum bisa diajak berimajinasi.. inipun udah sangat, amat, terlalu dipaksa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3: Be Mine

.

.

.

Tao terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Mata pandanya mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruangan dimana ia berada. Matanya melebar ketika mendapati seorang pemuda yang kemarin ia temui sedang tertidur disampingnya dengan sangat tenang. Ia berusaha keras untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tidak panik. Ia meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri memastikan bahwa pakaiannya masih menempel pada tubuhnya. Tao menghela nafas lega ketika dirasa pakaiannya masih lengkap. Tunggu.. sepertinya ia merasa aneh dengan bajunya. Benar.. ini bukan bajunya.

"Kyaaaa.." teriakan Tao membuat Kris yang berada disampingnya reflek menutupi telinganya dengan bantal.

"hikz… kenapa kau tidur denganku..? hikz... tolongg.. kumohon siapapun tolong aku.." keluh Tao keras. Karena merasa tidak tahan Kris bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia menatap Tao dengan tatapan kesal.

"diam.. atau aku akan benar-benar akan menidurimu.." ancam Kris pada Tao. Tao langsung diam mendengar ancaman Kris yang terdengar begitu tegas.

'apa itu artinya Kris memang belum menyentuhnya..' fikir Tao. Kris menatap wajah manis Tao. Rasanya ia tak tega melihat Tao takut seperti itu. Namun Kris sangat kesal, karena semalam ia harus menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh Tao. Dan sekarang Tao malah mengganggu tidurnya. Kris menghelan nafas pelan untuk menormalkan kembali emosinya.

"sepertinya tidurmu nyenyak sekali sejak kemarin.." ucap Kris mencairkan suasana.

"jadi kita belum melakukan apa-apakan..?" tanya Tao memastikan. Ia menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut didepannya dengan rapat.

"kau ingin kita lakukan sesuatu..?" goda Kris menyeringai.

"tidak.." jawab Tao cepat. Ia beranjak dari ranjang yang baru saja ditempatinya.

Kris masih memandang Tao dengan seringaian khasnya. Tapi baru saja kakinya menginjak lantai, ia baru sadar jika ia hanya menggunakan kemeja atasan yang hanya lima belas centi diatas lututnya dan kemeja itu terasa kebesaran untuk Tao. Ia menutup wajahnya frustasi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berharap Kris sekarang tidak sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil, Kris sekarang bahkan memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh –menurut Tao– . Tao merasa sangat malu. Baginya pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini adalah pakaian yang sangat memalukan, meskipun ia yakin ia masih memakai pakaian dalam.

"lihat dirimu.. kau terlihat lumayan sexy dengan kemeja kebesaran.." goda Kris lagi. Kris turun ranjang dan menghampiri Tao yang masih berdiri mematung didepannya, Tao masih berkutat dengan fikirannya sendiri dan masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kris menarik kedua tangan Tao yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan pelan.

"apanya yang sexy..? aku bahkan sangat malu.. dasar naga mesum.." bentak Tao memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak berani melihat dirinya sendiri yang pasti menurutnya sangat mengenaskan.

"apa..? tadi kau bilang apa..?" Kris memastikan apa yang didengarnya. Tao hampir beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri kalau saja tangan Kris tidak menahannya. Kris tidak terima dikatai mesum oleh Tao.

"jangan menghindariku setelah kau mengataiku 'naga mesum'..!" bisik Kris tepat didepan telinga Tao.

Mata Tao yang awalnya masih tertutup akhirnya terbuka juga. Lagi-lagi Tao hanya bisa memancing kemarahan Kris. 'Dasar bodoh..' umpat Tao pada dirinya sendiri. Kris memajukan wajahnya kearah leher Tao. Kris memeluk Tao dalam. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ditengkuk Tao, Kris menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Tao. Aromanya sungguh membuat tubuh Kris rileks. Sedangkan Tao hanya bergidik merasakan nafas Kris yang berada dilehernya. Jatungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan aliran darahnyapun ikut bereaksi juga. Kris mulai menciumi pelan leher Tao, tak sampai disitu.. ia juga menghisap pelan leher Tao. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menimbulkan suara-suara yang mungkin sajakan bisa membuat Kris jadi semakin.. ganas. Mungkin. Hisapan Kris meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah dileher Tao. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Tao hingga ia tidak berusaha berontak dengan apa yang Kris lakukan.. bahkan ia terkesan menikmatinya. Kegiatan itu berlangsung hingga beberapa menit. Kalau saja tidak ada yang mengebrak-gebrak kamar pribadi Kris pasti kegiatan itu akan berakhir diranjang dan hilangnya kehormatan seorang Huang Zitao.

.

.

BRAAKKK,.. Braaakkkk.. Kris terlihat sangat kesal. Sementara Tao sangat bersyukur.. akhirnya Kris menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia menarik tangannya yang semula telah merambat dipinggang ramping Tao. Tao harus berterimakasih pada orang itu.

"Tao.. apa kau didalam.. apa kau baik-baik saja.." teriak orang yang menggebrak pintu kamar Kris. Tao sangat kenal suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.." gumam Tao pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh Kris.

'Baekhyun.. bukankah itu nama gadis selingkuhan Chanyeol.. kenapa bisa gadis itu disini..' fikir Kris. Ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. Tao langsung berlari menuju pintu dan membuka pintu kamar itu. Sementara Baekhyun yang berada diluar terlihat begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Tao. Ketika Tao berada diluar kamar ia melihat orang yang kemarin menyeret Baekhyun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal pada Tao. Ia.. Park Chanyeol. Tao jadi takut menatap Chanyeol lama-lama. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu segera menyikut perut Chanyeol pelan. Tapi itu cukup membuat Chanyeol menghentikan tatapan kesalnya pada Tao. Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Tao lembut.

"kau tak apa..?" ucapnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Tao. Tao menatap Baekhyun lembut, rasanya ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun padahal ia baru bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"aku tidak yakin ia tidak apa-apa.. dari yang kulihat.. apa Kris sudah 'bermain' denganmu semalam..?" sahut Chanyeol membuat Tao menyerngit bingung. Sementara Baekhyun menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena ia mengerti maksud Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu karena melihat ruam-ruam merah dileher Tao.

"memang kenapa kalau aku sudah 'bermain' dengannya Chanyeol.. bukankah kemarin kau juga sudah bermain dengan kekasihmu yang ini.. bahkan kau baru berhenti tadi pagi.. benarkan..?" jawab Kris tenang keluar dari kamarnya menyusul Tao. Tao makin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sedangkan Baekhyun..? wajahnya semakin memerah saja. Chanyeol menatap Kris datar, dari mana Kris tahu kalau dirinya dan Baekhyun baru selesai jam dua pagi tadi. Instingnya sebagai pimpinan mafia memang kuat. Setidaknya itu menurut Chanyeol. Kris dan Chanyeol berdebat Kecil seperti biasa.

"Baekhyun.. mereka sedang bicara apa sih..?" tanya Tao polos pada Baekhyun.

"sudahlah.. ayo pulang.." ucap Baekhyun menarik tangan Tao untuk keluar, membiarkan dua orang yang saat ini sedang berdebat didepan mereka.

"tapi pakaianku terlalu pendek Baekhyun.." keluh Tao menahan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Tao dari atas sampai bawah. Ah.. kenapa ia baru sadar kalau Tao memakai pakaian yang sangat minim.

"pakai ini.." sahut Kris melempar sebuah jaket setelah perdebatannya dengan Chanyeol selesai. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk menutupi tubuh Tao hingga lutut. Tao menatap Kris polos. Kris berjalan menghampiri Tao lalu memegang kedua pundak Tao dengan tangannya yang lebar. Tao kembali mengedip-kedipkan matanya seperti kemarin. Kris tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Tao. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Tao, Kris sedikit menunduk karena memang Tao jauh lebih pendek darinya. Entah secara refleks atau bukan Tao memejamkan matanya. Hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Kris untuk memberi sebuah kecupan lembut dimata panda Tao yang sedang tertutup. Tao membuka mata setelah merasakan sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dikelopak matanya. Terasa seperti terbang secara singkat.

"pulanglah denganya.. kita akan bertemu lagi besok.." sambung Kris membuat hati Tao berdesir pelan seakan-akan suara Kris itu adalah sesuatu yang harus ia patuhi. Tao mengangguk pelan dengan polosnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mereka hanya memandang Kris dan Tao heran. Bukankah mereka baru bertemu kemarin tapi mereka sudah sedekat ini. Yang perlu digaris bawahi disini adalah Kris itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain.

"Tuan muda.. kita harus segera berangkat.. sebentar lagi meeting dengan pihak J.K Corp. akan dimulai.." suara Chenyang baru datang mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"bukankah J.K Corp. perusahaan milik Kai..?" sahut Chanyeol. 'Ehemm..' Kris berdehem pelan, agar Chanyeol tidak membicarakan masalah pekerjaan didepan dua gadis yang saat ini sedang ada dihadapan mereka. Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud Kris menghela nafas pelan.

"suruh seseorang mengantar mereka.." perintah Kris pada Chen, Kris berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan menarik Chanyeol keruang kerjanya. Chen menunduk singkat pada Kris lalu mempersilahkan Tao dan Baekhyun untuk pulang.

"gomawo.." ucap Baekhyun. Chen tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun dan Tao. lalu mengantar mereka keluar.

.

Kai menatap langit-langit ruangan yang sekarang sedang ditempatinya. Ia Kim Jong In.. pemilik J.K Corp ini sedang tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu. Bayangan masa lalu tentangnya dan sang adik tercinta kembali berputar dalam otak geniusnya. Hufftt.. ia menghela nafas gusar kemudian memijat keningnya pelan. Hingga seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"masuk.." suruhnya. Terlihat seorang pemuda dan seorang wanita masuk kedalam ruangannya. Pemuda itu langsung duduk disofa empuk ruang kerja Kai. Sementara sang gadis masih menunggu pemilik ruangan untuk mempersilahkannya duduk.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk..?" ketus Kai pada pemuda itu.

"apa hari ini Kyungsoo tidak datang kemari hingga kau sensitive seperti ini.." ledek Suho, pemuda yang baru masuk tadi.

"sudahlah.. katakan alasanmu datang kemari..? kau boleh duduk Lay.." balas Kai kesal dan menyuruh Lay gadis yang masih berdiri didepan pintu masuk. Sungguh gadis yang sangat sopan, berbanding terbalik sekali dengan Suho.

"aku hanya mengantar Lay kesini.." balas Suho masih bersikap biasa saja.

"ada apa Lay..?" tanya Kai lelah.

"hari ini kita akan meeting dengan EXO Corp." beritahu Lay.

"EXO..? Hahhhh.." desah Kai malas.

"kau tidak lupakan bahwa kita sudah mensetujui kontrak dengan EXO Corp. kan..?" ingat Lay.

"ia.. aku ingat.. kalau bukan keinginan Dewan Direksi.. aku tidak akan pernah sudi bekerja sama dengannya.." ungkap Kai.

"sepertinya kau benar-benar berjodoh dengan Kris.." sahut Suho.

"jangan membuatku tertawa Suho.." gerutu Kai marah. Ia sungguh sangat kesal dikatakan berjodoh dengan Kris. Suho hanya tertawa menanggapi jawaban Kai. Ia sangat senang menggodanya, lumayankan.. ia sudah lama tidak menggoda Kai. Lay, kekasih Suho hanya terkekeh melihat Suho menggoda Kai. Tak lama setelah itu seorang wanita yang sangat mereka kenal memasuki ruangan. Kai menatap wanita itu rindu. Tentu saja.. Do Kyungsoo… memang siapa lagi yang bisa membuat hati seorang Kim Jong In merindu kalau bukan Do Kyungsoo.

"Hai.. Suho-oppa.. Lay-eonni.." sapanya pada Suho dan Lay. Yang disapa hanya tersenyum tulus. Lay berjalan menghampiri Suho yang duduk disofa. Ia duduk disamping Suho dan langsung memeluk lengan Suho mesra. Kai menatap mereka datar. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Kyungsoo yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

"apa Tao sudah ketemu..?" tanyanya pelan pada Kai.

"mereka belum memberitahuku.." jawab Kai lirih.

"ada apa dengan Tao..? apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya..?" teriak Lay dengan nada khawatir lalu menghampiri Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"pengawal Kai yang mengawasi Tao.. kemarin kehilangan jejaknya.." sahut Kyungsoo pada Lay.

"bagaimana bisa..?" desak Lay. Suho yang melihat ekspresi khawatir Lay langsung berjalan kearah Lay. Kyungsoo hanya menaikan bahunya menanggapi pertanyaan Lay. Kai masih duduk dikursi kerjanya, ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar mendekat. Lalu memeluk perut Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri didepannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus, ia tahu saat ini Kai butuh seseorang dan ia siap menjadi sesuatu yang Kai inginkan. Suho menarik Lay untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Membiarkan untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua.

"Suho.. bantu Kai menemukan Tao.. kumohon.." pinta Lay saat sudah berada diluar ruangan Kai.

"tidak kau pintapun aku akan melakukannya.." gumam Suho sambil memeluk Lay yang hampir menangis.

"Tao sudah seperti adikku sendiri.., meski aku hanya pernah mengenalnya selama dua tahun tapi aku sudah sangat menyayanginya.." ungkap Lay menangis dipelukan Suho.

"kau pernah bertemu dengan adik Kai..?" Suho masih tak percaya dengan apa yang diungkapkan Lay. Suho tahu Kai memiliki seorang adik tapi ia tak tahu jika Lay juga mengenal adik Kai. Pasalnya selama ini ia tidak pernah bercerita apapun soal Tao.

"ia.. saat itu usianya baru tujuh tahun.. dan usiaku sembilan tahun.. tepat hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-7 penculikan itu terjadi.." Lay memeluk Suho semakin erat.

"sudahlah.. tidak usah diteruskan.. soal penculikan itu aku sudah tahu.." tenang Suho pada Lay. Lay masih menangis dipelukan Suho, Suho menutun Lay berjalan keluar dari Mansion Kai.

.

.

Disalah satu gedung sebuah perusahaan di Seoul, terlihat dua orang pemuda ah.. bukan.. tepatnya beberapa pemuda saling menatap dengan penuh kebencian diantara banyaknya orang yang sedang berada disana. Kris Wu, Chen, Oh Sehun, dan Park Chanyeol bertatapan dengan Kai, Suho, Jong Up dan Daehyun seolah-olah mereka itu sedang berhadapan satu lawan satu. Hingga sebuah suara mengganggu mereka.

"baiklah.. Presdir. Wu.. kita bisa mulai rapat ini dengan Presdir. Kim.." suara itu membuat Kris dan Kai mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah sumber suara.

"silahkan.." jawab Kris penuh wibawa. Sama seperti Kris, Kai mengangguk mensetujuinya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada didepan seluruh anggota Dewan direksi kedua perusahaan, EXO dan J.K dua perusahaan besar di Asia untuk membicarakan kerjasama antara perusahaan tersebut. Mereka mencoba bersikap se-profesional mungkin agar tak menimbulkan curiga. Seluruh anggota Dewan direksi yang berada disini sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal hubungan pribadi dari pemimpin perusahaan mereka masing-masing. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah kedua Presdir itu saling mengenal. Dan gosip soal permusuhan antara dua pengusaha muda itupun hanya dianggap angin lalu saja, karena selama inipun gosip itu sama sekali tidak pernah terbukti. Andai mereka semua tahu jika dibalik sikap profesional antara Kris dan Kai tersimpan permusuhan yang sangat mendalam, hingga dalam memimpin sebuah organisasi mafia terbesar yang berbeda.

.

.

.

"dengan kotrak yang telah ditandatangani ini.. EXO dan J.K telah resmi bekerjasama.. terima kasih atas kerjasama kedua perusahaan saya yakin EXO dan J.K akan semakin besar nantinya.. rapat selesai.." ucap orang yang mengatur jalannya rapat itu. Seluruh orang yang berada diruangan itu keluar dari tempat rapat. Kris berjalan diikuti Chen, Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan kearah Kai yang sedang berbicara dengan rekan-rekanya yang lain seperti Suho, jong Up dan Daehyun. Kenapa mereka semua disana..? Kris dan Kai jelas karena mereka adalah pimpinan perusahaan, yang lain.. mereka hanya pemegang saham. Kai menatap Kris bosan saat melihat Kris berjalan kearahnya dengan seringaian licik diwajah tampannya.

"semoga kerjasama kita berhasil.." ucap Kris mengulurkan tangan pada Kai masih dengan seringaian licik.

"heh.. apa kau sedang mencoba membuatku tertawa.." balas Kai wajah datar. Kai menjabat tangan Kris.

"lalu aku harus bersikap seperti apa..? memukulmu dihadapan mereka..? atau membunuhmu didepan mereka.." balas Kris sarkastik.

"kau berbicara seolah kau bisa melakukannya saja.." ledek Kai tidak mau kalah. Kris hampir membalas lagi ucapan Kai tapi ditahan oleh Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya.

"kami masih memiliki urusan yang lebih penting.. permisi.." ucapnya menarik Kris pergi. Kai tersenyum menang menatap kepergian Kris dan kawan-kawanya. Kris meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kesal. Makin benci saja Kris dengan Kai.

.

.

Tao menghela nafas pelan ditempat dimana ia bekerja saat ini. Rasanya baru dua minggu lebih ia di Korea, tapi ia sudah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Pertama Baekhyun.., okelah.. Baekhyun sering mengerecoki dia dalam segala hal.. tapi setidaknya Baekhyun adalah penolong baginya.. yang kedua ia bertemu dengan Kris Wu yang belakangan ia ketahui ia adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses.. dan sejak peristiwa dirumah Kris beberapa hari lalu, Kris selalu menemuinya dirumah Baekhyun ataupun di Cafe ini.. tapi yang jadi masalah adalah Tao sama sekali tidak menolak keberadaan Kris.. hatinya berdesir setiap kali ia melihat Kris, ia juga merasa selalu terlindungi jika barada disamping Kris, jadi jangan salahkan Tao. Tiba-tiba saja fikirannya melayang saat ia masih berada di Cina, Tao rindu dengan orang-orang yang pernah menjadi keluarganya saat disana, sayang.. setelah ibu angkatnya meninggal ia diusir oleh kakak angkatnya. Tapi sebelum diusir, kakak angkatnya mengatakan jika sebenarnya adalah asli orang Korea. Lalu ia diberi alamat rumah bibinya di Korea. Ia sempat bingung bagaimana ia bisa pergi ke Korea tanpa uang sepeserpun, lalu ia ingat ibunya pernah memberi serifikat sebuah rumah kecil di desa yang dulu pernah ia tinggali sebelumnya, rumah itu sudah resmi menjadi milik Tao dan sudah sah secara hukum, jadi saudara angkatnya sama sekali tak memiliki hak apapun atas rumah itu. Tao menjualnya dan hasil dari itu ia gunakan untuk berangkat ke Korea untuk mencari rumah adik ibu angkatnya. Tapi sayang mereka sudah pindah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar jendela, ia kembali menatap langit yang lumayan cerah siang itu. Ia melihat matahari yang bersinar cerah tanpa ada suatu apapun yang menghalanginya, dan bagi Tao itu terlihat seperti sebuah ejekkan.

"jangan mengejekku dasar matahari jelek.." batinya kesal.

Tao masih berkutat dalam imajinasinya sementara Baekhyun yang bekerja ditempat yang sama dengannya sedang sibuk dengan para pengunjung disana. Tak lama setelah itu delapan orang dengan pakaian jas hitam memasuki cafe itu dengan gaya dan model berbeda tentunya. Semua yang berada di Cafe berbisik-bisik tidak jelas melihat kedatangan mereka. Baekhyun memanggil Tao yang berada pojok ruangan untuk segera membantunya melayani semua pelanggan. Saat mereka akan menghampiri pengunjung yang baru saja masuk langkah mereka terhenti, mereka melihat beberapa orang yang mereka kenal berada disana. Tao dan Baekhyun mencuri dengar bisik-bisik pelanggan Cafe itu.

'bukankah itu Kris Wu, Park Chanyeol, Oh sehun dan pengawal Kris Wu yang kudengar bernama Chen itukan..? kyaa.. mereka tampan sekali..' bisik orang yang duduk didepan mereka.

'kau benar.. dan bukankah itu juga Kai dari J.K corp. lalu disebelahnya Suho, Daehyun dan juga Jong Up.. hah.. mimpi apa aku semalam.. hingga dapat melihat mereka semua ditempat ini..' jawab orang disebelahnya. Pandangan Tao dan Baekhyun beralih kala mendengarkan perdebatan kecil diantara orang-orang itu.

"wah-wah.. lihat siapa ini.. bisa-bisanya kita bertemu dengan mereka disini.." Chanyeol menatap Kai dan teman-teman Kai datar.

"sedang apa disini..? kalian memata-matai kami..?" ketus Suho.

"kalian sungguh lucu.." sahut Sehun meledek.

Sementara rekan-rekannya berdebat tidak penting Kai mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sisi Cafe itu. Pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat beberapa anak buahnya berada disana. Ia menyerngitkan alisnya bukankah ia menyuruh mereka mencari dimana keberadaan Tao. Kenapa mereka ada disini.. berani sekali mereka mengabaikan perintahnya. Saat Kai akan memanggil anak buahnya, mereka malah sudah lebih dulu memberikan hormat seperti biasa tapi tidak begitu ketara. Lalu salah satu dari mereka memberinya isyarat untuk melihat kearah pojokan Cafe. Saat itulah ia melihat Tao secara langsung setelah dua belas tahun yang lalu. Karena sebelumnya sang pengawal hanya memberikan foto-foto Tao saja. Ia rindu akan sosok itu. Ia rindu Tao yang selalu manja terhadap dirinya. Kenapa dia baru sadar jika Tao ternyata sudah sebesar ini. Ia ingin memeluk Tao tapi saat ini ia berada didepan musuh besarnya, tidak mungkinkan ia langsung menghampiri Tao, memeluknya dan membawanya pergi. Kai berusaha tenang. Tanpa Kai ketahui Kris sedang memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya. Bahkan Kris sangat sadar bahwa sejak tadi Kai memperhatikan Tao. Dan hal itu membuatnya tidak suka. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak rela jika ada yang memperhatikan Tao se-intens itu. Matanya berkilat marah, kemudian ia langsung berjalan menghampiri Tao. Kai menatap punggung Kris curiga. Semua orang beralih melihat kemana Kris berjalan. Sementara Tao terlihat agak glagapan mengetahui Kris berjalan kearahnya. Kris menarik tangan Tao agak kasar lalu mendudukkan Tao dikursi yang ada didepannya. Kris berjongkok didepan Tao. Tao mengedip-kedipkan matanya bingung seperti biasa. Kebiasaan..

"pastikan mulai hari ini kau akan sering bertemu denganku.." gumam Kris pelan namun cukup terdengar oleh telinga Tao.

"em..?" tampaknya Tao masih bingung dengan sikap Kris. Kai yang memperhatikan mereka marah, tangannya mengepal kencang melihat apa yang sedang Kris lakukan.

"itu perintah.." Kris berdiri dari jongkoknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Cafe diikuti Chanyeol, Sehun juga Chen. Tao masih duduk dan mencerna semua kata-kata Kris dalam otaknya. Tak lama setelah itu Kai juga meninggalkan Cafe dengan Suho, Jong Up dan Daehyun. Baekhyun menghampiri Tao.

"apa malam itu benar-benar terjadi sesuatu..?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"terjadi apa..?" Tao balik bertanya pada Baekhyun dengan tampang polosnya lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan kembali bekerja. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan menyusul Tao.

.

.

Kris menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan gusar. Hampir tiga minggu ini fikiranya sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari sosok bermata panda, Huang Zitao, ia selalu ingin bertemu dengan Tao, ia selalu ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan Tao.. Apalagi ketika ia berada disebuah Cafe dimana tempat Tao bekerja dan tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Kai dan kawanannya, lalu Kai memperhatikan Tao dengan sangat intens dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Kris benci dengan hal itu. Tidak ada yang boleh menatap Tao seperti itu. Sepertinya sifat overprotective Kris sudah mulai keluar. Dan ia telah mengambil keputusan.. Mulai hari ini Huang Zitao adalah miliknya.. tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain Kris Wu seorang..

"Chen.. bawa Tao kemari.." katanya menelfon Chen. Tanpa pertanyaan lanjut dari Chen, Kris menutup telfonnya.

.

.

.

TBC…

MAAFFF telat update..

abis authornya sibuk UTS.. tapi kayak nilainya gak akan bagus deh.. *Curcol*…

ohya fic ini kok setelah author baca ulang author kox bingung ya ma ceritanya *digampar*,.. kayak ini nih fic makin ngebosenin ya..

Soal NC..? author gak bisa bikin… maaf.. hehe.. author kan masih polos (?)

Please.. REVIEW..


End file.
